A Little Swim
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Katara goes swimming, intending to have a little fun teasing Aang. What happens when it goes horribly wrong?


Katara walked along the path to the river; it was a warm night, and she felt like swimming.

She stepped out of the trees and was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She gasped.

Aang was standing on the bank, practicing water bending with his shirt off.

The moonlight reflected the sweat covering his back, making his skin shine in the light.

He looked over his shoulder at her, obviously having heard her approach.

"I-I was just...Just going for a swim?" Katara asked, dazzled by the sight of his well muscled chest.

"No Prob" He said, flashing a smile at her.

Katara walked over to the shore and slid her hot and sweaty boots off her aching feet.

She slowly dipped her toes in the water, relishing the feel of the cool water against he tired feet.

She could feel Aang's eyes on her.

That's when she decided to have a little fun.

Katara stood up, and started taking her dress off.

There was a loud splash as the water Aaang had been bending fell back into the river as he lost his concentration.

Slowly, Katara pulled the dress down around her shoulders, revealing her white chest bindings.

Aang's eyes were definitely on her now.

She heard him grumble in frustration as he tried to bend again, but failed, dropping the water on his head.

She fought back a giggle and pulled the dress the rest of the way down, exposing her white panties.

She heard Aang take a deep breath in.

Slowly, Katara stepped into the cool water, wading in until she was up to her neck.

She soaked for a few minutes, then swam over to the waterfall that lay across from the shore she had started from.

"Be careful Katara" Aang called from the shore.

There was a ledge about seven feet up, and Katara decided to sit on it, since it ran all the way under the falls.

Carefully climbing up on the slippery rocks, she walked along the edge, avoiding the mossier rocks. she sat under the waterfall, relishing the feel of the cold water breaking over her head.

After another few minutes, she decided that it had been enough time under the waterfall, and decided to go back down.

Katara stood, and walked out from under the falls.

She started to climb down when she felt her ankle slip out from under her with a crack, and then she was gone, falling into the water beneath her with a scream and a splash.

...

Aang watched warily as Katara climbed up the rock wall and under the waterfall.

He didn't like her doing dangerous stuff, it scared him every time she suggested that they do something crazy, then did it anyways even if they refused.

Sokka came out of the trees and said something to him.

Aang nodded back, and kept to the conversation, even if his mind was on Katara.

Then he heard a loud scream, followed by a splash.

He looked, wide-eyed at the waterfall.

Oh God.

Katara must have slipped when she came out.

Aang used his Air Power to run across the water, then he dove under, hoping he could save her in time.

...

Katara tried to swim to the surface, but the force of the waterfall kept pushing her down.

Her lungs burned.

She couldn't breathe.

A terrible thought pounded in her head.

_Even water benders could drown..._

Had Aang heard her scream? Had he seen her fall?

What was taking so long?

She tried to swim upwards again, only to be beaten down into the rocks, adding more bruises to her already battered body.

Her vision was starting to turn black.

_Aang..._

That was the last thing she thought before the darkness took her.

...

Aang dove beneath the surface, going straight to the bottom. Katara's unconcious body lay there.

Oh god.

Was he too late?

He grabbed her bridal-style, then pulled the water to blast them out of the water.

He landed on the shore, and was immediately joined by Sokka.

"Katara?" They asked at the same time.

Aang gently cleared the hair away from her face, then began CPR.

Three chest compressions, two breaths...Repeat.

Three chest compressions, two breaths...Repeat.

Tears started to well in his eyes.

_Katara..._

Next to him, Sokka was mumbling ferociously under his breath.

_Please Katara...Don't die._

As if in answer to his prayers, Katara coughed and rolled onto her side, water pouring out of her mouth.

Aang hit her back, helping her get all the water out of her lungs.

Sokka left, then came back with Katara's dress, noticing the shivers that racked her small body.

She put it on, her teeth chattering.

After she finished, Aang knelt in front of her and gently took her face in his hands.

"Katara, don't you ever, ever do that again"

She nodded, the tears running down her cheeks.

_She was just as scared as he was..._

Suddenly, Aang pressed his lips to hers.

He didn't know what made him do it, but his mouth was obviously working separate from his brain.

Gently, he pulled her closer, entwining one of his hands in her hair.

She moaned slightly against him, and he could feel the vibrations on his lips.

The need for air was becoming apparent, but neither of them wanted to break away...in fact, the-

"Smoochy Smoochy, someone's in LO-O-OVE" SOkka interrupted, causing Aang and Katara to jump apart.

Katara and Aang glared at him.

"What? Just stating the facts!"

As they walked back to camp, Katara slipped her hand in his, causing a huge smile to break out on his face.

This was perfect.

...

PLease REview!


End file.
